A service provider in the telecommunications industry faces unique challenges with respect to providing the required technical infrastructure to fulfill services for its customers. The service provider must process orders from clients for various possible services, where each order and each possible service may require unique configurations of numerous devices needed to fulfill the service.
However, conventional order provisioning systems often lack for the ability to validate data associated with incoming orders or manage data from multiple input sources. Specifically, when devices are being prepared to provide services to customers, it may be determined that the data associated with activating the devices is missing, inaccurate, or incomplete. When such incomplete data is encountered, many conventional systems generate errors and/or require new orders to be submitted. Further, conventional order provisioning systems may not address compatibility issues. For example, a service provider may receive orders from different types of order entry systems which may require collection of different types of data to fulfill the orders. Further still, different devices may need to be configured to provide a service which may require different types or forms of configuration information. A conventional system may often require manual intervention to configure different types of devices or otherwise access information needed for different device configurations.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.